


Sensory reclamation

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	Sensory reclamation

A quick comment fic for [this NSFW Man-on-Man](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/278561.html?thread=8813601#t8813601) at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)  , but I haven't written Jim and Bones, much less comment fic in ages, so it's time to get back on the horse.  And [](http://emiliglia.livejournal.com/profile)[**emiliglia**](http://emiliglia.livejournal.com/)  said she wanted comment porn, so... 

Warning:  you might want some insulin.  And maybe some tissues?  It's not too sniffly, though.  I promise!  


______________________

  
All he wanted was ... taste-- up and down and all over, salt, sweat and musk, the textures of skin and muscle hair under tongue and his nose as he re-learned all the parts of Jim's body.

Too fucking ...something, forgotten but now-- now he could mouth each tautened muscle, nip that nipple with teeth, suck until that faint-remembered hiss became real again, Jim's hand in his hair and his "Yeah, Bones, like that," before he kissed the top of his head ... something more tender and sweet than maybe he'd usually done and Bones-- Bones could tease flesh over clavicle and sternum, bite hard enough to get-- yes a pleased grunt before his tongue soothed the white marks with a lave, and then-- so much more to taste and smell and explore.

That mouth, sweet and coffee and pepper and plush and _goddamn,_ but no, there was more, and with almost a mewl he rolled them both over because more, there was more there to explore and damn the stars outside the tin can, he could figure out the rest of that later, now that he'd remembered _this_ bit, this part that was most important of all. That scar on the right scapula, cigar-shaped and _...he was an asshole but no worries, it's all in the past..._ floated up, Jim's voice, but he tamped that rage-memory down to think about later because the fact was-- he hadn't remembered _them_ for almost two months after the explosion on Seti VI and Jim had just followed M'Benga's advice until Bones had found his Ole Miss sweatshirt in his closet and pulled it on in a fit of nostalgia only to find that it smelled... not of him. Jim's look of surprise when he'd let himself into Jim's quarters with his CMO override and then kissed him outright-- bowled him back into bed with the need to re-taste...looked relieved, kissed him back, rasped "Bones" like he had glass in his throat. It was a relief-- a re-living of the two months he'd spent in recovering but what was basically limbo.

He sucked at the knob of each vertebra, made his way down-- he had noted in general that the captain hadn't looked well, had seemed kind of withdrawn but not in anyway affecting his work, but fuck, he'd gotten skinny, probably hadn't been eating more than one real meal a day, never did when he was stressed and lonely and _shit_ \-- he gripped upper arms pinker than his olive-hued hands as regret made kisses fiercer and faster, his cock throbbing harder with want as the rest of the memories came flooding back and he blinked off tears as Jim reached back to grab the back of his leg, pull him closer, mutter "missed you," into the pillow when he wasn't usually one for any displays of affection, just cheerful lust.

He'd known he'd been missing _something_ \-- and the careful way Jim'd behaved around him had been odd after the explosion and all-- but it was that whiff of apples and sweat and a musk that wasn't his own--and now the taste of it in his mouth and full in his nose....

Jim arched and groaned "Bones," pulling him closer, his hands clawing and scrabbling-- then turned his head, seeking-- demanding, claiming a kiss, reclaiming home. Bones gladly let himself in.


End file.
